


【天使】耳语

by toot_toot



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, wheesun - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toot_toot/pseuds/toot_toot
Summary: 狗攻车！狗攻车！狗攻车！可爱属于她们，ooc属于我不可以diss她们，也不可以diss我（怂.jpg）慎入！！！反正慎入就对了----------------------------------此篇为某亲故点的下海文，真的尽力了...祝阅读愉快





	【天使】耳语

**Author's Note:**

> 狗攻车！狗攻车！狗攻车！
> 
> 可爱属于她们，ooc属于我  
> 不可以diss她们，也不可以diss我（怂.jpg）
> 
> 慎入！！！反正慎入就对了  
> \----------------------------------  
> 此篇为某亲故点的下海文，真的尽力了...  
> 祝阅读愉快

某个周末夜晚，丁辉人同往常一样，洗浴后脑袋上顶张浴巾，两手揉搓着自己湿漉漉的长发出了浴室，偶尔零星有几滴水珠顺着她亚麻色的发丝，弯弯绕绕滑进胸口，将贴身的棉质短袖晕湿一小块。

“欧尼，我洗好啦~”

………

“欧尼？”  
一直不见回应，她便改了方向朝卧室走去。果不其然，床上的女人正背对自己窝在一角，侧靠着那只Ryan玩偶，专心的刷着手机。塞了耳机似乎是在看视频？唔，罢了，今天就自己吹干头发吧…

 

“呀！”  
突然一阵温热湿润的触感覆上后颈，金容仙惊叫出声，紧接着后背便陷入一个暖乎乎的拥抱，带着刚出浴的清香和丝丝水汽，她缩着脖子转身去寻那作怪的人。

“干嘛吓我啦”  
嗓音软糯的嗔了一句，说罢又伸手捏了捏小年下的脸颊以示不满。

柴柴辉很有个性的哼哼两声，却还是乖巧的放任了怀里这人揉脸的动作。  
“谁让欧尼刚刚不理我，都没听见我说话吧……嗯？在看什么？”

热风吹干的头发蓬松柔软，毛绒绒的脑袋不由分说，径直蹭到脖颈处，好奇的朝屏幕上瞄，却只见漆黑一片……某丁瘪了嘴  
“我不能看吗…”

“啊 kkkk 这个本来就是黑的呢”

“？？”

“不过是非常有趣的东西哦，感觉很奇妙”

小年下歪着脑袋试图努力理解，眉头微皱的模样可爱得紧，金容仙心头一动，起身将手机放好，回头又见那双干净澄澈的眼眸正盯着自己出神，胸腔里的跳动怦怦鼓噪起来，咬唇抿出一个浅笑  
“辉呐”

“嗯？”

“这么好奇的话，欧尼也试试给你做吧”

“？？？……是要做、做什么”  
未曾想过她会猝不及防蹦出这样暧昧的话语，丁辉人一愣，试探着想确认含义。

“就刚刚看的那个，最近很流行的ASMR”  
金容仙轻推着少年平躺好，自己则俯身从侧面贴上去，考拉熊似的环住了这人。

“诶？吃播的那个？”  
手臂被身旁人抱在怀里裹紧，而一丝不苟的紧贴，更是让单薄的睡衣几乎失去了遮掩作用，自己甚至能在脑海中勾勒出她胸前的饱满是什么形状……丁辉人僵着身子不敢乱动，只觉得喉间干涩发紧，强迫着自己集中精神去理解耳边的词句。

年上却似毫无察觉一般，不依不饶的继续凑近，坏笑着将气音送到她耳边  
“我们试试吧”

“试…什么？”  
少年被扰得心神不宁，局促着想躲。  
“现在很晚了啦欧尼，别吃东西了……唔…这样耳朵痒痒的诶”

女人轻笑着收紧怀抱，勾了脖颈不让她逃  
“那，我来帮你挠挠哦~”  
语罢便吻上了小年下已然通红的耳朵，从耳尖到耳廓，唇瓣轻轻摩挲着蹭过每一处，温热绵长的气息洒在耳畔，悄然张口用门齿咬住耳垂，嗓子里含糊不清的飘出一句询问  
“好点了吗~？”

丁辉人浑身都紧张的绷着，回答更是结结巴巴，硬是分成了好几段  
“姐…姐姐……嗯……别亲了”  
奶音在微微颤抖  
“为什么说话要靠这么近啊…”

身旁的人果然拉开了距离，低笑两声。温热忽然远离，偏凉的空气拂过肌肤，冷意让少年缩了缩脖子有些不适。

“是啊，为什么呢~？”

“嗯…？”

“因为……”  
突如其来的烫重新缠上来，火热的吻擦过少年的脸颊再次回到耳尖，细碎又密集的舔吻让那处红了个彻底。女人似乎也带了些喘息，呼吸不稳却还是得意的要嘲弄小年下两句  
“就是为了让你痒痒的呀kk”

这小家伙百依百顺的任由捉弄，让金容仙满意极了，乐此不疲的折磨着眼前泛红的耳朵和侧颈。终于，在亲吻一路向下抵达锁骨时，她略微撑起身子  
“辉人呐”  
伸出一指，轻轻点在少年下唇  
“看看我”

小年下听话的侧过身来，与她四目相对，直勾勾的眼神里，情绪隐忍又热烈。

“想亲我吗？”  
看着面前的这人眼神总有意无意的往下飘却没有动作，金容仙心中偷笑两声，真是可爱的小家伙。

“……嗯”  
近在咫尺的红唇开开合合，少年不禁被吸引了视线，抖着手抚上那唇瓣，软弹极了，像草莓果冻一样香香软软，也会是甜的吗…稍一抬眼，对上亮晶晶的眼眸，黑色的瞳仁里被自己填满，丁辉人一直都知道，在呼吸可闻的距离，这双大眼睛的主人会格外像只小兔子，乖巧可人，素净的脸蛋白嫩得让人想咬，脸颊肉更是像糯米团子似的，亲一口便舍不得放开。而视线稍微下移，入眼便是领口松散着，只堪堪遮住一半胸脯，白嫩的软肉轻微挤压着彼此，形成诱人的沟壑。眼前的女人，整个都是很好吃的模样…丁辉人无意识重复着吞咽动作，恍惚的想着，今晚…这应该是可以的意思吧？

被这人炽热的视线反复打量，在唇和胸口来回扫了好几遍，金容仙只觉面颊微热，轻颤着睫毛闭了眼，微微启唇等她动作。

年上的默许和顺从，让少年心中暖烫起来，生出一股奇异的充盈感，她猛地倾身压上，吻住那双肖想已久的唇，向里轻轻一探便触到了另一个软滑灵活的小东西，更急不可耐的固定住身下人的脑袋，去缠那香软的舌尖，裹弄几番，将其勾到自己口中肆意吮着、磨着，唇齿间的津液也一并搜刮过来吞入腹中。

嗯，甜的…  
少年分神确认了自己的猜想，很快就彻底迷失在了温软的探索游戏中。

激烈热情的交缠来得汹涌，不多时，金容仙便轻喘着发出细碎的哼声，平日里撒娇似的鼻音此时柔婉娇媚。身上那人不知何时将手伸进了她睡衣里，在腰腹处游移着揉捏抚弄，偶尔滑过敏感的地方，见她绷着身子轻颤，便来了兴致，饶有兴趣的在那处打转，过电般的酥麻痒意折磨着她，被弄得狠了，终是压不住轻叫出声， 激得小年下胡乱舔吻起她修长的颈项。那急躁的模样不管多少次都改不了，也总是喜欢把自己舔得湿漉漉的，金容仙揉了两把这人蹭乱的发，替她将挡眼的长发撩开，轻笑道  
“呀…又这样，真是只狗狗吗”  
然而调侃的言语少年并未回应，只不动声色的略过锁骨径直吻上心口，女人身子一僵，语气软了几分去推她  
“等…等等……”

软媚的言语听着颇有些欲拒还迎的味道，丁辉人自然不加理会，伸手解她纽扣的动作更快了，三两下扯了睡衣，便一心一意俯身在那白皙如玉的身躯上作乱，咬吻时轻时重，许是贪恋她沐浴后的软香，待到吻上胸骨那处，先用鼻尖亲昵的蹭了蹭  
“又瘦了…”  
少年几不可闻的叹了口气，唇仔细描摹着女人胸前的骨骼线条，齿和舌交替着品尝滋味  
“不过，这里还是很棒”  
略微一瞬的低落，很快被熨帖的体温安抚，丁辉人翘起嘴角赞叹一句，舒张手掌握住挺翘的柔软揉弄起来，白嫩的胸脯随着力道臣服于指尖的引领，把玩得着迷了，不经意收紧五指，身下人吃痛的哼着抗议两声，她便俯身在浅红的指印处亲吻安慰  
“真可惜，明明应该留个印子才好的…”  
想起职业带来的限制，少年自说自话的小声埋怨起来，不甘心的用门齿轻咬住胸脯上一小块肌肤磨两回，又松开含着吮。

“嘶…不可以”  
轻微的刺痛感唤回了神志，金容仙倒吸一口气，那处想必是已经泛红，连忙出声提醒。这小家伙有时来了兴致，折腾就没个轻重，上回不声不响在她侧腰留了印，所幸没撞上什么要紧的行程，回家却是被自家亲姐姐好生戏谑了一番…

“啊！你…”

“不留就是了，姐姐在走神？好过分…”  
少年有些恼，张口含了乳尖，舌惩罚似的来回拨弄舔舐，时而轻吮两口，粗糙的舌面磨着，乳尖很快充血胀起来，愈发难以承受这样的刺激，金容仙抑不住的娇吟起来，哼哼着想解释，出口却只剩些含糊的音节。年下似乎对她的反应很是满意，指尖翻着花样的也照顾起另一侧，或碾或夹，稍微拉扯的动作总是能惹来几声短促的尖叫。这一通报复显然把女人折腾得不轻，胸前那人故意发出的吮吸声让她羞怯着想挣扎，却又被摁牢了推不开，思绪更是被快感搅得支离破粹，渐渐失了力气乖顺下来。

玩够了，少年便一面向下挪动，一面腾出手拽了她的底裤，将身子挤进腿间。滚烫的吻落到腹部，从肋骨边缘，沿着马甲线一点一点往下亲吻，位置越来越暧昧，金容仙难以自持的挺了挺腰，垂下眼眸去看那人，小年下的脑袋正埋在自己小腹那处，湿热的唇舌来来回回勾画，她情不自禁绷紧了腰身，身子被下腹处的舔弄逗得直发颤，受不住的抬腰去蹭那人，衣料粗糙的触感令她蓦地意识到，原来只有自己被扒了个干净…  
“你…你也脱掉”  
少年未应，仍沉迷于面前的馨香软玉，反而有些不满的掐住了面前微微扭动挣扎的纤腰，入手肌肤如绸缎般细腻柔韧，更是忍不住多揉捏了几把。  
“丁辉人…！脱…脱掉…嗯啊”  
见身上那人装作不理，甚至变本加厉的刺激自己，金容仙恼羞成怒的直起身去拽她。那人却早已预料到似的捉住她反抗的手，摁在身体两侧压实了，头一偏，耀武扬威的亲上大腿内侧的嫩肉，还恶劣的抬眸和她对视，许是被她羞愤晕红的脸蛋取悦，弯了眉眼冲她一笑，在靠近腿根的位置吮舐起来。  
“唔！你……”  
平日里乖巧听话的小家伙何曾这样忤逆作弄过自己，偏偏小腹的酸软感也越来越明显，金容仙一时间被快感和羞愤的情绪搅得不知所措，眼里渐渐蒙上了水汽。

“这是姐姐刚刚亲我那么久的报酬哦”  
对上那双怨念委屈的眸子，少年心里一软松开了压制，心满意足的舔了舔唇，起身迅速扯掉自己的短袖睡衣，而后又压回去重新吻住了被冷落许久的红唇，光滑柔嫩的肌肤终于紧贴在一起，温软细腻的触感让两人都舒服的喘了一声。

“下面…裤子也脱掉”  
甜腻的呢喃从吻的间隙泻出，金容仙哼哼着提醒她。

“唔…”  
正吻得入迷，忽的被推了推，丁辉人睁眼便看见身下的人儿半眯着眼眸，里面雾蒙蒙的，眼神迷离有些失焦，脸蛋染上潮红，红唇微启吐息着，黑发散乱，有几缕贴在颊侧，衬得女人媚意横生，少年自是经不住撩拨的重新吻上去  
“姐姐…帮我脱吧”  
说着便牵了她的手放到自己腰间，不容拒绝的再次沉浸到缠吻之中。

金容仙一顿，但舌尖交缠得激烈很快让她放弃了另寻他法的念头，顺了那人的意愿摸索起来，也学着小年下作乱的模样，故意在她小腹那处来回抚弄，果然身上人动作急躁起来，喘气的奶音高高低低，伸手勾下少年的底裤扔到一旁，见中心那处已然有隐秘的水迹，她心里平衡了不少，正要开口调笑两句，却被固住腰向上一提，那人又挤进她腿间，不同的是，这回那双手握了她白嫩的大腿，身体稍一前倾压上，便将她两腿分得大开，难堪的姿势霎时红了她的脸  
“呀！你做什么…！”

少年又是那副痞笑的模样翘着嘴角  
“姐姐刚刚使坏了吧？”  
她猛地沉腰一顶，柔韧的小腹狠狠擦过腿心，女人惊喘出声，连忙向后缩着身子要躲  
“礼尚往来~”  
少年搂住她弓起的腰一把拉回怀里，又恶劣的贴紧蹭了一下。

“不要这样…呜”  
气息乱得一塌糊涂，金容仙感觉到了，自己把小年下的小腹蹭得湿哒哒的，滑腻的液体在贴合之处被抹开，为顶弄的动作润滑，唔…这感觉太糟糕了，尤其是那人正目不转睛的欣赏着她的羞怯难堪。

身下人抬手挡住眼睛似乎不肯面对，只软着嗓子拒绝，丁辉人勾起嘴角，腰间故意加了力道去撞她，摩擦着的那处很快就有了水泽交融的声音，一声一声的，在安静的房间里显得格外清晰，女人肉眼可见的浑身都泛着浅粉色，娇喘呜咽得更大声了，少年轻笑道  
“是吗，可姐姐分明很喜欢吧”  
女人颤抖得厉害，扭动挣扎着想往后撤，丁辉人瞥见一旁歪倒的玩偶，索性松手随她撑起身子缩到了床头，却是抢在她合腿前贴上，制止了并拢的动作，伸手捞过玩偶垫在她腰后，将女人压在床头，唇凑到耳边，低声道  
“现在，逃不掉了哦”

突然反转的情形，不待金容仙回神，那人用双臂揽了她的膝窝固住，修长的两腿再次被分得大开，半坐半躺的姿势方便了少年上下兼顾，那人一边挺动腰身去磨腿心的软热，一边俯身拥住她，寻到藏在发间的小耳朵亲吻，激得她仰头急喘，缺氧感几乎要逼出她眼角的泪。脑海一片混沌中，金容仙环住身上那人，软糯呜咽着  
“辉…辉啊……进来”

“嗯，来了”  
娇吟呢喃着的呼唤大概是最后一根稻草，丁辉人低喘一声，耐不住的撑起身子，手顺着女人起伏的曲线游移，终于抚上腿心，那处被一番厮磨折腾得软热滑腻极了，轻易的纳入了少年的指尖  
“好烫啊…”  
少年低哑而富有磁性的嗓音酥麻了她半个身子，喷洒在耳旁的呼吸也火热的撩动着她的神经，金容仙羞得将脸埋进那人的肩窝，不再言语。这副模样激起了少年更多的欲望，勾了指尖抽插摩挲起来。

 

“嗯…慢、慢一点啊”  
先前被磨了太久，现下不算激烈的动作也让金容仙有些吃不消，那人有一下没一下的按压着勾挑着，偶尔顶弄得用力些，撞得她呜咽不止，收紧怀抱仰头索吻。可她的讨饶没能换来怜惜，少年喘得也粗重起来，躲了主动送上的红唇，拱进颈窝去逗她红透的耳尖。

“容…”

洒在耳边的气音，带来一阵颤栗，少年吻进她耳廓，舌头舔舐滑过的窸窣声刺激得女人哭喘起来，惶惶不安的伸手抓紧了床单，汹涌的情潮来得比以往更快更霸道，她几近崩溃的缠紧了那人的腰身。

“…这么快？”  
指尖被内里的软肉吞咬夹紧，身下的人儿颤抖着微微抽搐起来，少年诧异的缓了动作，很快便窥得关键所在。  
“啊~姐姐很喜欢这个？”  
带着笑意的唇含住耳垂，故意朝她耳里吐着气，女人短促的尖叫了一声，别过脸缩着脖子努力的想拉开距离。  
“所以姐姐才对我做这个？是想我学会了好生照顾姐姐吗”

“不…别说了……”  
断断续续的否认听起来细声细气，惹人心痒。

说着拒绝的话，身下却是更热烈的收紧了，少年微微抽气，腿心那处暖热软嫩，指尖被包裹其中，软肉热情的缠上来迎接触碰抚弄，身下这人脸蛋晕红，娇喘连连，双臂勾住自己的脖颈，含羞带怯的不敢直视交缠的情形，丁辉人只觉得自己快融化了，快被眼前的妖精拆骨入腹一般，沉溺在暖香温软的身躯上。

少年喘息着想要索取更多，将食指贴了中指一同送入，果然立刻受到了欢快的绞紧，待到指根也没入，金容仙猛地挺腰娇吟一声，已然又快被卷入新一波浪潮，腹部绷得紧紧的，肌肉线条分明，透着别样的性感。

“姐姐练得真好”

“……嗯？什…什么？”  
另一手指尖在她颤动的小腹滑动着画圈，顺着她腹肌的线条勾勒。

“很紧，很厉害”  
少年舔着唇翘起嘴角，原本甜美可爱的酒窝，此时却藏了满满的坏，噙着笑意里面的两指勾起上挑，刺激着粗糙的那块区域，果不其然，软肉立刻颤抖着收缩起来，将她深深的含住吮咬，湿滑的液体更是顺着指缝淌到手心，又随着撞击的动作发出声响。

一语双关的逗弄让金容仙羞恼起来，伸手想阻止这人的戏弄，试图去捉腹上那轻佻的手，谁知稍一动腰，便是力道更大的几回顶弄，呻吟的声调陡然拔高，发颤的尾音开始带了哭腔  
“轻点…啊……”

此刻讨饶的话语正是燎原之火，丁辉人投降似的重喘一声  
“真是的…”  
“容…”

手上动作愈发迅猛，肆意蹂躏那已经开始轻微抽搐的软肉，很快，金容仙一声一声的长吟起来，夹杂着零星的抽噎声，是求饶讨好的话也说不出了，最终被那无休无止的抽插碾磨抛上云端，尖叫着扣紧了身上人的肩背，修长白嫩的腿缠紧了少年的腰身，呜咽着，眸里的水汽终是毫无征兆的滑落下来。

软倒在床上，身体软趴趴的不想动弹，金容仙胸口还起伏得厉害，别过脸喘息着，在余韵中偶尔颤着嗓子哼两声，慢慢缩进了前来拥抱的少年怀里，报复似的将眼泪蹭到她身上，小声抱怨了句  
“……你以后还是别举铁了”

 

THE END


End file.
